


and the truth comes out.

by turtle_bean



Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (what peter wants), Adopted Cassie Lang, Angry Peter Parker, Awesome Peter Parker, Awesome Wanda Maximoff, BAMF Peter, BAMF Peter Parker, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dadvengers, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), FRIDAY (Marvel) is a Good Bro, FTM Peter Parker, Friday (Marvel) Does What She Wants, Good Parent Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Is that canon?, Jewish Character, Jewish Peter Parker, Multi, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Knows All, PATERNALLY - Freeform, POV Multiple, Parent Clint Barton, Parent Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Assault, Peter Parker Lives in Avengers Tower, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Good Dad, Plot Twist, Poor Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Sam Wilson is So Done, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, Spider-baby, Supportive Avengers, Teen Peter Parker, Teen Pregnancy, Teen parent, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Loves Peter Parker, Trans Male Peter Parker, Trans Peter Parker, Trans Scott Lang, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker Friendship, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, and the transvengers club, at the end the povs get fucked up oh well, briefly, bye bye skip, fuck skip wescott, he'll be fine, i love that thats a tag, i still apologize about that, ive said this before and ill say it again, just kidding, kind of, mama bear Natasha Romanov, okay thats enough tagging, peter is a member of the dadvengers club, peter parker gets many hugs, peter parker is such a good dad okay, steve rogers messes up, the avengers love peter parker, the avengers love their spider-child, tony stark does what peter wants, trans secret code, transvengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_bean/pseuds/turtle_bean
Summary: Steve furrowed his brow. “Peter is Amy’s father?”Tony cringed, but everyone else seemed to already know. “Well, Capsicle, I guess you’re last to the party.”“He’s a child,” Steve said, shaking his head slowly. “He isn’t ready to be a father yet.”---or, how each of the avengers find out the truth about amy.disclaimer: i do not own the mcu, nor the characters that i use in this fic.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Bruce Banner & Peter Parker, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Clint Barton & Peter Parker & Scott Lang, Clint Barton & Scott Lang, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Avengers Team & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Original Character(s), Peter Parker & Sam Wilson, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: spiderdad + irongrandpa [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112582
Kudos: 505





	and the truth comes out.

**Author's Note:**

> oh. my. god. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!! those comments seriously inspired me so fucking much. i had written a draft of this that i was pretty unhappy with before i published the last one, then i read a few comments and was SO INCREDIBLY MOTIVATED, so i completely rewrote the draft, and i think its much better now. im still not fully happy with how it turned out, but i spent a lot of time on it and im pretty pumped for the next one, so here it is. i used the same format as i did last time - from the pov of each of the different avengers – because i had a lot of ideas of how they could find out and react, and i wanted to try to do each of them as much justice as i could.
> 
> but seriously. i really appreciated every single comment and kudo. you guys are seriously so nice??? i really want to leave comments on for this update, but i think that if i do ill end up writing the next story instead of doing my work. speaking of, ive been insane about updating, but i am going to be pretty busy next week (or i should be if i stop procrastinating with this goddamn website), so the next update probably wont be before,,, the 7th?? but it will also be a good one, so hopefully that makes up for it. :))
> 
> anyway - UPDATE #10!! wow. this series has come very far. it started off with a 4+1, and i, the silly fool who thinks i can control my need for irondad + spiderson fluff, thought that it would be a one-shot. 
> 
> oh and im sorry for making steve a bit of a dick in this one again. i feel like all of the avengers would be chill about amy,,, ,, so i just decided to make him a bit outdated, because i needed a smidgen more angst. sorry if you like him, he’ll stop being an asshole in all future stories.
> 
> wow, this was a really hecking long and rambly update. i apologize.
> 
> anyway, enjoy!! 
> 
> (hint for the next update: its a trope we all know and love,,,) 
> 
> tw: mentioned rape/non-con of a minor.

**clint.**

It had been a long day. 

There was a HYDRA mission, and Clint had almost been killed. Sure, it comes with the job of being a superhero and all, but he was a dad. Every close call was like a kick in the gut, a reminder that if he missed a shot, his kids could be left fatherless. 

So he didn’t miss any shots. 

Groaning, Clint leaped into the vents and shimmied his way through the cramped space. He turned right, then left, then left again, and then right, and he found himself above the Stark penthouse. In all honesty, he hadn’t meant to end up there. Really. Truly. 

But that didn’t matter, because he was there, and Peter was with Amy, and he was really interested in that whole dynamic. Or maybe he just wanted to watch the baby. So sue him, he liked kids. 

Straining his ears, Clint tuned into their conversation. 

“Hey, bug, guess what?” Peter said, concealing something behind his back. 

“What?” Amy asked, jumping on her toes, and running to try to see what Peter was hiding. 

Peter brought his hands out in front of him, and revealed a package of Avengers-themed plushies. 

“I bought these with Auntie Wanda a while ago, and I never ended up giving them to you. So, you can get the plushies if...” Amy looked up at him with wide eyes. “...You eat your veggies tonight.” 

Peter raised a challenging eyebrow, and Amy tapped her chin thoughtfully. It was fucking cute. 

“Brocc-li?” Amy asked, and Peter nodded. “Okay, Daddy!” 

“Great, tinoket, Grandpa Tony and Grandma Pepper will be so surprised!” 

Amy grinned. “Auntie May!” 

Peter’s face fell, but, to his credit, he plastered his smile right back on a second later. “Yeah. Auntie May’s watching over us, and she’s so proud of you.” 

Peter set down the package of plushies and let Amy jump into his arms as he rocked her, and Clint backed away from the private moment, and into his Vent Room, a room in the vents that was a bit bigger than a walk-in closet, and filled with pictures of Clint's family, blankets, and video game consoles.

Now, time to think. 

Amy had called Peter... ‘Daddy.’ It could be that she had always seen him as a father, since he had heard that May worked a lot. But... why would she call her mother ’Auntie May?’ It didn’t make sense. And Peter had certainly been exhibiting Dad behavior. 

There was only one conclusion: Amy was Peter’s daughter. 

Now, what to do with this information? 

Did it matter? 

Well, yeah, it mattered. If only just because if Scott and Clint could rope Peter into the Dadvengers club, then Tony would surely come along. And then they’d have four members! That’d be a real club! 

But, if Peter had lied about her being his cousin, then he probably had good reason for doing so. Clint didn’t want to attack him and yell at him for hiding the truth. So, he put the new information at the back of his brain, and settled into his Vent Room. 

**bruce.**

“Hey, Brucie-Bear,” Tony said as he yanked down a bottle of Salicylic Acid. “For the kid’s webs,” he explained, in response to Bruce’s inquisitive look. 

“How is Peter?” Bruce asked, taking off his glasses. 

“Pete’s good, Morgan’s good, Amy’s good, we’re all good.” 

“I’m glad to hear it.” 

“You should come up for dinner tonight. The kid would freak. You know how much he loves your papers.” Bruce did, in fact, know, and he also knew how jealous Tony would get whenever Peter fanboyed over him. 

“Ah, it’s alright, Tony, I don’t want to intrude.” 

“Not intruding, I’m inviting you. Jesus, you sound like Peter. He refuses to take anything unless I shove it into his hands and _beg_ him to take it, because he doesn’t ‘want to be a burden.’” Tony groaned and sniffed. “Anyway, I’m expecting you there tonight.” 

And with that, Tony left the lab with his bottle of Salicylic Acid. 

\--- 

“Dr. Banner!” Peter exclaimed, jumping up from his seat at the dinner table as Bruce entered the penthouse. “W-Wow, sir, it is an honor!” 

“Peter,” Bruce said meekly, “We’ve worked in the lab together plenty of times by now.” 

“Yeah, b-but you’re here! At dinner!” Peter shot bewildered looks around the table, and glared at Tony, who was stifling a chuckle. “You can’t just spring the fact that I’m eating dinner with Dr. Bruce Banner on me!” Amy giggled in her high chair. 

“Uncle Bruce!” 

“Hi, Amy,” Bruce said, smiling softly at the toddler. 

“Oh my god, my daughter calls Dr. Bruce Banner ‘Uncle Bruce.’” Peter shook his head in wonder and sat back down at the table, as Bruce blinked hard. 

Daughter... 

That made sense, actually. Bruce had been puzzling over the strange encounter in the lab from a few weeks ago, and the way that Amy and Peter interacted was closer than the way cousins did. 

“So, Amy,” Bruce said, pulling a napkin over his lap. “Do you like science?” 

Amy’s face lit up. “Science! When I get big like Daddy, I go work in the lab!” 

And the way that Peter gazed at her while she said that may or may not have melted Bruce’s heart, just a little. Amy was Peter’s daughter, just as Peter was Tony’s son, and there was no reason for Bruce to corner him about this fact. 

“F’ench Toast?” Amy asked, looking at Morgan, who looked at Pepper, who looked at Tony, who looked at Peter. 

“Who was supposed to cook tonight?” Pepper asked, sighing. 

“W-Whoops,” said Tony, scratching the back of his head. 

“Takeout it is.” 

**nat.**

Natasha Romanov, contrary to popular opinion, did not know every secret of the world. She knew most secrets, that’s for sure. But no one could know everything. 

One secret she did know, however, was that Amy Mary Parker was Peter Benjamin Parker’s daughter. Immediately after she discovered Amy’s existence, she scoured SHIELD and the government for any trace of the girl’s existence, and found, after some very intense and skilled hacking, the truth. 

She understood why Peter had lied. She didn’t really mind, either. She had plenty of secrets of her own. But, while Natasha’s job was to lie, she didn’t appreciate lying to the people she cared about, so she decided to tell Peter what she had discovered. 

“Hey, Peter,” Natasha said as she walked into the penthouse. Peter was lying on the couch, Amy lying on top of him, the two of them watching some brightly-colored show. “Hi, Amy.” 

“Nat!” Peter exclaimed, craning his head to meet her eyes. “What’s up?” 

“Mm, nothing much, wanted to see my favorite kids.” 

Amy jumped off of Peter and ran into Nat’s arms. “Auntie Nat! Go fish with Daddy!” 

“You want to play Go Fish?” 

Amy nodded eagerly and scrambled out of Natasha’s arms to go grab the deck of cards, and Natasha took that moment to confess. “So, does she have spider powers?” 

A flicker of recognition sparked in Peter’s eyes and he nodded meekly. “I... Yeah.” 

Amy returned from her search with a box of cards in her hands and thrust the package into Peter’s hands. ”Shuffle, Daddy!” 

\--- 

But there had been one thing that she had not found out from the records – who was Amy’s other biological father? Peter was her only listed parent. If Natasha couldn’t find the other one, then there was absolutely no record of the other one. That was strange... 

**wanda.**

“Hey, Wanda,” Peter said, picking up an apple and biting into it. Wanda grinned at Peter and used her powers to bring a pear from across the kitchen into her hands, and she began to eat it. 

“Hi, Peter.” 

“I don’t have school today because the building’s getting fumigated, do you want to hang out?” 

“Of course!” Wanda smiled at the younger boy. “What do you want to do?” 

Peter looked off into the distance thoughtfully and ate some more of his apple. “You know what would be really cool?” 

“Hm?” 

“If Spider-Man and Scarlet Witch patrolled together.” 

Wanda grinned. “That sounds amazing.” 

Laughing, Peter chomped down on the rest of his apple as Wanda finished her pear, and he went to go change into his suit. 

“Looking good, Spidey,” Wanda said, smirking, as Peter reemerged. 

“I’m very aware,” said Peter. “Do you think it’s fishy that I’m patrolling during the day?” 

“Eh, I think it’s fine. Ready to go?” 

Peter grinned and jumped out the widow, and Wanda flew behind him. 

During the day, there wasn’t so much crime, but the pair had a great time helping out in small ways. As Peter helped a woman pick out flowers for her wife, and Wanda helped tidy up the store, Peter got a call through his mask, and stepped away. 

“Hello? Okay. Yes. Thank you. I’ll be right there.” 

The woman gave Peter a curious look, and he scratched the back of his head. “I’m sorry, Ma’am, there’s a family emergency.” 

“Oh, of course, thank you for the help, she’ll love these!” 

“No problem!” 

Peter waved and walked out of the store, Wanda on his tail, and once the woman was out of earshot, he exhaled sharply and put his head in his hands. “That was Amy’s school. She had a tantrum about May today.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wanda said, bringing Peter into a hug. 

“It’s - it’s okay. I need to go pick her up, though. Do you want to come?” 

“Of course.” 

After finding an alley to change in, Peter jogged over to a Citi bike in his civilian clothes and began peddling to Rainbow Garden Nursery, Wanda floating beside him. 

“Amy...” Peter said. “She’s my daughter.” 

“I figured,” Wanda smiled. “You’re great with her.” 

“Th-thanks. I just, I don’t know what to do - how to help. I don’t want...I don’t want her to forget May, like I’ve forgotten my parents.” 

Wanda nodded. “I know that grief is tough, but you’ve got to push through. You two are strong enough.” She gave him a half smile, and he returned it. 

“Alright, we’re here.” Peter jumped off the bike and smiled at the receptionist. “Peter Parker, here for Amy Parker?” 

“Yep, head on over to the Orange Room, Elizabeth is trying to calm her down now, but they had to take her away from her class.” 

Peter bit his lip and nodded, leading Wanda up the stairs and into the Orange Room, where they encountered a screaming and sobbing Amy, who was clawing at a desperate Elizabeth. 

“Ah, Mr. Parker,” Elizabeth said, taking a deep breath and pushing up her glasses. “Amy, look, your Daddy is here!” 

Amy’s big, puppy-dog, tear-filled eyes gazed up at Peter, and she jumped into his arms, clinging to him like a lifeline. Wanda could see Peter stifling his own tears. 

“W-Wow,” Elizabeth said, staring at Wanda. “You’re... wow.” 

Wanda smiled. “Yes, Peter has a Stark internship, and is very close with Spider-Man and me. Obviously Spider-Man could not come, but...” 

Elizabeth nodded and turned her attention to Peter and Amy. “Mr. Parker, I also noticed, well, a very... generous donation to our nursery from your employer, and I just wanted to thank him. Well, here, you can sign Amy out.” 

Signing on the line, Peter gave Elizabeth a small smile, and carried Amy out of the building. 

Peter was a good dad. A really, really good dad, Wanda decided. 

For a moment, her thoughts drifted to his single parenthood. Who had been the other father? But as she saw the way the two children comforted each other, she pushed the question out of her mind, and let her magic soothe Amy’s pain. 

**bucky.**

Every Saturday night, Bucky, Natasha, Wanda, and Peter built a blanket fort, sipped hot chocolate, and talked about anything from a new pair of shoes they bought, to nightmares that kept them awake. Bucky loved these gatherings. Something about the dim lighting and sweet steamy cocoa melted some of his Winter Soldier guilt away. Peter always made a point of playing with his metal arm, too, which really, really helped. 

After May died, Peter had stopped attending the ‘meetings’ for a while, and the energy was radically different. Peter would always be the one to pepper in a cheery comment, or to quote a vine in the middle of a serious story, and without him, everything was a lot more... bland. Even the hot chocolate. 

So, they unanimously decided to postpone until Peter was feeling better again, which was a painfully long time. Now – finally – Peter had brought up the idea, and Bucky was setting up the fort with Wanda and Peter as Natasha made the hot chocolate. 

“I really missed this,” Peter confessed, as he draped a blanket across a support beam. 

“Me too,” added Wanda, who was fluffing a few pillows 

Nat only smiled into the kettle of boiling water, but they all understood the sentiment, and Bucky gave a quick nod of his head. 

“Alright,” she said, pouring the steaming water into four mugs, and ripping open the hot cocoa packets. “They’re ready.” 

Peter immediately abandoned his post and grabbed a mugful of cocoa, taking a big slurp, before promptly spitting it out again, and looking up with a sheepish expression, to which the group all laughed. Every week, Peter would take a sip of his chocolate immediately, and every week, he would burn his tongue. 

And every week: “I heal quick,” Peter said, opening the cabinet, taking the package of mini marshmallows. and scooping a generous amount into his mug. 

A few minutes later, everyone was settled into the comfortable atmosphere, sipping their mugs and gazing thoughtfully at Bucky, who was recounting a particularly difficult nightmare he had the other night, in which Steve had become the Winter Soldier instead of him. 

“I had a bad nightmare last night, too,” Peter confessed, staring into his cocoa and spooning out a chocolate-soaked marshmallow. “It was about Amy.” Everyone waited respectfully as Peter continued to gaze at the swirls of brown liquid and melting marshmallow, before resuming to talk. “It was like the nightmare I usually have, with Ben, only... only, Amy was the one who got shot. Who I couldn’t save.” Peter choked on his unshed tears and set his mug on the table beside him, rubbing at his glassy eyes as Natasha wrapped an arm around him, which he melted into. 

“You remind me so much of Pietro,” Wanda whispered as she rubbed calming circles over Peter’s knuckle. “He would have loved you, and you would have loved him. Peter, you are the best father I have ever met, and I know that you would do everything in your power to protect Amy. _You_ know that you would do everything in your power to protect Amy. So instead of worrying about forces outside your control, focus on the good moments.” Wanda smiled up at Peter’s tear-streaked face, who offered a slight smile back. 

Bucky nodded slowly. “You are a good father, Peter.” 

And in that moment, even though he hadn’t known Peter was a father before then, he knew that what he had just said was true. 

But something in his gut told him that there was more to it than that, that there was another part of Amy’s story that he hadn’t yet learned. 

**sam.**

Sam had just wanted a smoothie. 

That was all. 

Just a simple, strawberry-pineapple smoothie, and FRIDAY had told him that Peter had picked one up for him, and that it was waiting at the penthouse. 

So, as one does when one wants something, Sam went to the penthouse to collect his smoothie. He had NOT meant to see a toddler climbing the wall. 

And when he says ‘climbing the wall,’ he meant: Climbing. The. Wall. Not a rock wall, not jumping on a bookshelf, but sticking to the goddamn wall like a fucking spider. 

... 

... 

... 

Amy was a Spider-Baby. 

“Come on, bug, Sam’s coming to get his smoothie soon, I need you to get down from th-” Peter froze as he saw Sam, who was also frozen in place. 

“I just wanted my smoothie,” Sam mumbled, not tearing his eyes away from the TODDLER WHO WAS STICKING TO THE WALL. “How is she doing that?” 

“Daddy stick to walls, too!” Amy said proudly, jumping onto the ceiling with a giggle. “Me like Daddy!” 

“So,” Sam said, taking a cautious slurp of the smoothie. “She’s your daughter? And she inherited the spider powers?” 

Peter looked like he was about to say something, but he deflated. “Yeah. I guess. But you can’t tell anyone! If people knew that Spider-Man had a kid... or even just that there was a defenseless mutant baby...” Peter trailed off, but Sam understood. 

“Yeah, yeah, of course not.” Sam hurried out of the penthouse and made his way to his room, before shouting: “What the _fuck_?!” 

**scott** **.**

Peter skipped to the common room, a #1 Dad mug (filled with hot chocolate) secure in his hand. Scott and Clint were already there, and Clint had pulled out an envelope filled with old polaroids of his children, showing them off to Scott. 

“Hi, Clint, hey, Scott,” Peter said, taking a sip from his mug. 

“Peter!” Clint exclaimed, motioning for him to come over. “Did you rope your dad in, too?” 

“Nah, not yet, I don’t think he’s slept in the past three days, so I’ll try again next week.” 

Clint grinned. “Well, welcome to your first Dadvengers meeting!” 

“It’s an honor,” Peter said, laughing into his mug. 

After a brief interlude from Clint about how Cooper was going to be the death of him, he continued rifling through the photos, while Scott puzzled over Peter’s presence. Clint was very protective of the sanctity of the Dadvengers club. 

There were only two requirements: 

  1. Be an Avenger.
  2. Be a Dad.



But there were absolutely no exceptions. And he didn’t think that Peter really fit into either. Well, he was a ‘Junior Avenger,’ so Scott supposed that maybe Clint had allowed that, but Amy was his cousin, not his daughter... right? 

There _was_ that strange interaction from a while ago. 

Hm. 

“So, Peter,” Scott began, after Clint finished with his pictures. “I, well, is Amy your daughter?” 

“Oh! Um, yeah. Sorry about the confusion.” Peter scratched the back of his head sheepishly. 

“No problem! If you don’t mind me asking, who’s the mother?” 

Peter blanched and immediately took a chug from his mug. “No one,” he said simply, but Scott knew the implications behind those two words. Of course, Clint may have dismissed the phrase as Peter declaring that the mother was inconsequential, but Scott knew. 

There was no mother. 

“Okay,” he said, determined not to out Peter to Clint, when _he_ wasn’t even out to Clint. “Cassie’s actually adopted, we don’t know who her biological parents are.” 

Clint gawked at Scott as Peter raised his eyebrows. Scott gave him a small wink, hoping that he understood what the wink conveyed. 

“After all of these Dadvengers meetings,” Clint said, “How did I not know this?” 

Scott shrugged. “I’m very mysterious, I guess.” 

Clint honest-to-god _pouted_ , but then his phone rang. 

“It’s Laura. Why does my family keep interrupting Dadvengers?” Clint sighed and went to go pick up the phone. 

Peter immediately said, “Are - are you -” 

“Trans? Yeah.” 

Peter’s eyes widened and he grinned slightly. “W-Wow. That’s, that’s awesome. I... yeah.” 

Scott smiled at Peter. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone about you if you don’t want me to. So, you carried Amy?” 

Grimacing, Peter nodded. “Worst two months of my life.” 

Deciding not to comment on the fact that pregnancies last _nine_ months, Scott smiled and said, “Transvengers club?” 

Peter absolutely lit up, and nodded quickly. 

**steve** **.**

“Pick 5!” Peter exclaimed, throwing the card onto the stack. 

“Oh, fuck you!” Clint exclaimed, slamming the table. “Stark, your kid is a little shit.” 

Tony just ruffled Peter’s hair and gave the top five cards to Clint, who took them with a huff. 

“Daddy?” Came a small voice from the doorway, and all heads turned to it. 

“Ames!” Peter exclaimed, immediately rushing away from the table to pick her up. “What happened, bug?” 

There were tear tracks on her face and she sniffed softly. “Nightmare.” 

Rocking her softly, Peter kissed her curls. “You’re okay now, tinoket, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you, okay?” 

After hesitating for a moment, Amy nodded slowly, and Peter ran his fingers through her hair. “Can I bring you back to bed?” 

“’Kay, Daddy,” Amy said, yawning and stretching herself over Peter’s shoulder. 

Peter then continued to rock Amy, and left the room to bring her to the penthouse. 

Steve furrowed his brow. “Peter is Amy’s father?” 

Tony cringed, but everyone else seemed to already know. “Well, Capsicle, I guess you’re last to the party.” 

“He’s a child,” Steve said, shaking his head slowly. “He isn’t ready to be a father yet.” 

Unfortunately, Peter chose that time to reenter the room. “I’m sorry,” Peter exclaimed, a lacing of venom tracing his words, “I’m sorry that I was dealt a shitty hand, and I’m sorry that, after losing so much family, I didn’t want an abortion. I’m _sorry_ that I didn’t want to orphan another child. I’m so, so, SO, sorry, Steve, that I didn’t hand Amy over to a rapist, instead, or would you have preferred that, since he’s all grown up?” 

Growling, Peter stalked out of the room, while Steve cringed from the implications of what Peter had just said. He fucked up. Again. 

“What,” Bucky said, glaring at Steve. “The fuck.” 

“I - I didn’t kn-” 

Stark left the room, not giving Steve another thought. 

“Wait,” Clint said. “Peter was pregnant with the baby?” 

“He’s trans, dickwad,” said Wanda, her eyes swirling with magic as she stared at Steve. 

“FRIDAY,” Bucky said, his metal hand tightening around itself. “Who raped Peter.” 

“I am not sure,” FRIDAY said. “But perhaps I could conduct a DNA test on the blood sample in Dr. Banner’s lab. One moment, please.” 

Natasha felt anger curl up inside of her, but she pushed it down, and pulled out her favorite gun, instead, the one with bullets spiked with poison. Guarantee a long, painful death, for the scum of the earth. Like the man who raped Peter. 

“DNA test complete. Amy’s blood matches the DNA of both Peter Parker and Steven Wescott.” 

“Location, FRIDAY,” Bucky said, pulling out a giant gun from under his chair, and standing behind Natasha. 

“I do not think that it would be wise for me to disclose that information. Do you think that Peter would want you to kill Amy’s father?” 

“He’s not her father,” growled Wanda. “That’s Peter.” 

“There is something else,” FRIDAY said, and a hologram of a court case appeared in the room. A court case from an 8-year-old Peter Parker, against a much older Steven Wescott, charging for sexual harassment of a minor. 

“That sick BASTARD,” Bucky screamed, punching a hole through the wall. “He will pay.” 

Steve didn’t even know what to say, so he left the room sadly, furious at himself for messing up, yet again. A few minutes later, as everyone seethed together and plotted the most painful murder, Peter appeared. 

“FRIDAY told me what you found. And, uh, what you wanted to do. Don’t kill him. It was in the past. I’m over it now, really, I went to therapy for forever for it, and I’m fine now.” 

Natasha considered Peter’s words. “Did she tell you what else we found out?” 

The boy cocked his head to the side. 

“Peter...” Wanda said, setting a calming hand on his shoulder. “He is Amy’s other biological father.” Peter’s eyes widened and his breathing sped up, but Wanda soothed his mind with her magic before he could spiral into a full-blown panic attack. 

“W-What? But... but...” 

“Can I go kill him now, ребенок паук?” 

Peter didn’t respond, and Bucky seemed to take that for a yes, until Peter outstretched an arm and stopped him. “Don’t kill him. Don’t... I don’t want to see him, but don’t kill him.” 

Natasha thought for a second, and then nodded, before gesturing to Bucky to follow her, while Wanda stayed with Peter, and let him cry on her shoulder. 

\--- 

“Steven Wescott,” Natasha said, as the man entered his apartment and clicked the lights on. 

“What the fuck!” He exclaimed, immediately searching for the voice, and finding Nat in his armchair. “Uh, you’re an Avenger.” 

“Damn right she is,” Bucky said, emerging from a side room. “And look what we found here.” Barely containing himself from lashing out and choking the life out of the man, Bucky raised a bag, filled to the brim with alien weapons and a checkbook. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk,” said Natasha, walking towards the man with her gun. “Selling illegal weapons. You can get put away for life for that sort of thing, now.” Her gaze turned from bored to dangerous. “You _will_ get put away for life for that.” 

“I - I don’t know what you’re talking about! You got the wrong guy! I’ve never seen those before in my life!” 

“Oh, I know,” Nat said innocently. “But I don’t care.” 

Skip looked from Nat to Bucky, utterly bewildered by the evening’s events. “Um,” he squeaked. 

“You hurt someone I love,” said Natasha, by his side with a knife at his neck in a second, “And you will pay.” 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay?” 

Bucky stalked forward and grabbed Skip’s neck with his cold metal arm. “Are you? Are you sorry for what you did to him?” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! Let me go!” 

Bucky heard sirens, and let go of Skip’s neck as Natasha took her knife away. 

“That’s SHIELD. And if you try any funny business at all, we won’t be so generous. The only reason you’re still alive is because he wants you to be, but I’m sure it wouldn’t take much convincing for that opinion to change.” Natasha grinned slyly as SHIELD kicked open the door, and the two assassins leapt gracefully out the window as Steven Wescott trembled. 


End file.
